1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp, and more particularly to a multi-functional lamp capable of adjusting its illumination angle.
2. Description of Prior Art
Since people pay more and more attention to leisure activities, particularly to mild fitness exercises such as bicycle riding and jogging, as well as the concept of environmental protection arising from energy crisis and increasingly higher oil price, and bicycles consume no petroleum and cause no noise or pollution, therefore bicycles not just serve as a fitness equipment, but also provide a transportation means for commuters. In general, a bicycle usually comes with a passive reflective plate installed at the rear of the bicycle to reflect the light of a coming motor vehicle behind the bicycle, and the bicycle usually has no active illumination lamp, and thus it is relatively a high risk to ride the bicycle in a dark place. If a rider rides the bicycle on a rough road with obstacles and is not familiar with the road conditions, or even worse, there is a cliff in the front, it will be very dangerous and even fatal to ride the bike without having sufficient light and knowing the road conditions ahead. In the morning or at nighttime, it is also dangerous for joggers to jog or pedestrians to walk on a road since drivers cannot see the joggers or pedestrians easily in the dark, and thus the pedestrians or joggers usually wear a reflective ring to reflect the light from the motor vehicle to warn the drivers. However, the reflective plates or reflective rings are passive warning devices and cannot emit light, so that these devices can provide a low safety effect, and accidents may occur easily.